Boss Raid
Boss Raid An event which players fight and defeat Raid bosses. The total amount of damage dealt to all raid bosses players encounter determines their rank. Defeating bosses award Equipments, exception is Crystal Wall Raid and Gold Rush Raid. It is possible to gain equipment from crystal wall and gold raid but they are rare to get. There are three ways to get an award from a boss: Find the boss, Participate in battle, and Deal the most damage. Players can get all three rewards. There are occasionally two versions of a boss, the normal version and a stronger version. The stronger version's health increase at a higher rate per level and also have higher attack and defense (both physical and magical) To damage a boss BP must be spent. The rate of regeneration for BP is 2 per minute. There are three commands available in a raid fight: Heal, Attack, Spell. Heal - Cost 30 BP, Heals for 1/2 of total life Attack - Cost 30 BP, Deals physical damage based off of your Attack stat Spell - Cost 70 BP - Deals magical damage based off of your Magic Attack stat Combos: While fighting a raid boss combos occur when you or another guildmate uses the same skill (Attack or Spell) within 10 minutes of one another. The combos increases the damage of the next person to use the same skill. You cannot combo off of yourself. Meaning you will not get the increase in damage if you use the same skill if you made the current combo. ie. Use "Attack" >>> combo is now activated "Combo" >>> Use "Attack" again >>> no increase in damage or combo ie. Currently at "Combo" >>> Use "Attack" >>> increase in damage, combo increases to "Combo2" >>> "Attack" >>> no incease in damage or combo The apparent damage modifiers are around the range of: Attack: ~1.5x more damage and increase by possibly 0.2x (additively) per combo with a max of 2x ie. At "Combo 1" 1000 damage turns into around 1500, at "Combo 2" its around 1700. Note: This is just my speculation from what i have seen and have no raw data to back up my information. Feel free to chime in with your speculations or if you have actual data then feel free to add that. Spellchain(spell combo): 2x more damage, these only allow two knights of different classes to execute and reset if either a knight uses spell after a knight of the same class or after the second knight successfully executes the spellchain. Tips Here are some tips to help earn more points for these events: * Equip equipment listed on the event page that gives you increased damage during spells or attacks * Have fellow guild members set up a spellchain for you to receive the damage boost and earn more points * Try to find as many raids as you can, maybe every 50 minutes. It takes at least 60~75 attempted monster hunts to find a raid if you do not have one out. Use fairy ocarinas